Kgaeus - To Whom Zeus Spoke
Mother was born. Then, from that moment on, It was. It, the celestrial being that was but yet became and still remained the same and continuously neither a thing nor conseptuously sized. We don't really know how Mother became. We always had to read her face. She never spoke but Mother always knew best. There was never really a father figure growing up just the feeling of something giving order(s). There was also what we soon began to understand as a kharma. If you commited some acts and abstained from others you would experience varying combonations of consequences. And the actions you would not do were not done from a series of thought process spurred by exterior forces which revolved around there own sense of how Mother was feeling. As the seeds of Mother's flower grew and became ever-different from each other the thing that carried everyone was no longer the highest order, kingdoms and divisions arose and the first opinions had arose. Some of us felt that It should have returned and most felt that It was no more necessary. The later view steming from the increasing tides of the new force of our own inginuity. Mother never did participate in such debates and always led us to the conclusion that we had to make up our own mind... a concept we invented based on unfamiliar familiarity with The Mother who never spoke but reacted with all in silent, facial expressions. We assume, then, she always knew best. Our geneology is quite simple when assumed. Convenient. Supposedly one of us was named Zeus. Names are these expressions that come from each of our senses and we use them for identifying each other. Depending on where the consequences of all the reactions that have occured in all of Mother's years have placed each of us in what resembles stairs. Some of us are at the top and some are at the bottom, others remain in between and range from percent to percent. All, however, are both the destination and the way with no one remaining except in the their inevitable breathlesses mysterious incoherent in irrususetatiion. Back to Zeus. Zeus grew on an island in the lake. He was one who remained on the top and his name was expressed in voice. Zeus was one of the first of us to exist. He remains to be the one who few in geneaology who have known Mother best. His ability to forsee what his actions will do and the ability he had to assure these things would happen had led him to be a tremendous force and a leader of many. They say he was the seed of Mother and It itself. We can only unnervingly assume. They planted him on the island of the lake to simply see what would happen. At this point in geneoalogy there had only been so few direct seeds of It and Mother. Among Zeus but far away from him were the greats and not so greats such as Freeda, Leaeus father of the Stepstones, Re-do, and the beguling Quentin. In Zeus's eariest years he played on the island with no contact from any other thing exceot the faceless, senseless objects he had been placed amongst. His expression had been shaped by these things. (continue...) Category:Kgaeus